


Сказка

by Fausthaus



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Сказки бывают и добрыми, и страшными. Какая кому уготована?





	Сказка

Этот мальчишка в машине выглядел одиноким и грустным. По-настоящему одиноким. Словно рядом с ним никогда не было никого родного, и никто ему не улыбался просто так. Не обнимал, говоря, что любит. Мамита поежилась, глядя на то, как взрослый мужчина прямо в машине несколько раз встряхнул мальчика. Наверно, он сделал что-то совсем страшное, если взрослый позволил себе стать таким безумным. А еще у этого человека были злые глаза. В свете отцовского факела все выглядело еще страшнее, как на картинке в старой книжке, где злой великан ловил и съедал глупых детей, забредших в его пещеру по ошибке.

Девочка вздохнула и поежилась от холода. Дожди становились все страшнее, иногда мама серьезно опасалась, что будет невозможно даже съездить за едой и водой. Почему все так странно устроено? С неба льется столько воды, но ее не любят пить. А еще она не может погасить ни отцовский факел, ни факел Мамиты. Факелы — это маленькие огоньки света среди темноты и сплошной пелены дождя, которые помогают не бояться.

За своими мыслями Мамита даже не заметила, как человек со злыми глазами вышел из машины. Такие люди редко заглядывали в Чипоте. Да и что им делать здесь, среди старых и давно закрытых рудников? И если бы не та странная шкатулка, найденная девочкой несколько недель назад, то и сегодня вечером никого из посторонних здесь бы не было.

Мамита, выслушав просьбу отца, побежала вперед, указывая путь человеку со злыми глазами. Его шаги были слышны: он слишком сильно наступал в воду, и брызги летели во все стороны. А на лестнице ей показалось, что ступени просто не выдержат, и они вместе упадут и разобьются. Дыхание у него было тяжелым, словно он бежал за ней из последних сил.  
Когда девочка нашла этот странный деревянный ящичек, похожий на большую шкатулку, то первое, что она сделала – с гордостью показала находку отцу. Она так и не поняла, почему, резко вскрикнув, он замотал его в чистую тряпку и унес обратно. Да еще и засыпал землей. Словно это была змея, которая могла в любой момент ужалить. Про находку было запрещено говорить раз и навсегда. Но, нарушая приказ отца, Мамита иногда ходила в заброшенный рудник и просто гладила ладошкой деревянную резную поверхность, казавшуюся ей такой красивой. Девочка очень жалела, что не может открыть и посмотреть, что спрятано внутри. Почему этот деревянный резной ящик не мог хранить внутри себя сказку? И неважно, добрая она или злая. Может быть, колдунья когда-то заперла в нем доброго духа, который ждет своего освободителя? Или добрый волшебник спрятал в сундуке страшную болезнь, как та, о которой рассказывала бабушка?

Сегодня человек со злыми глазами пришел отобрать у Мамиты ее сказку. Но сказка на то и сказка, чтобы оставаться с тем, кто ее однажды придумал. И даже сейчас, когда этот человек бежал за ней, чтобы узнать, какие тайны хранит в себе резной ящик, Мамита верила, что у него ничего не получится.

Но сегодня вечером, в проливной дождь, шкатулка точно ждала не ее. Уходя вчера, Мамита присыпала её камешками и песком, а сейчас она лежала на земле, словно приглашая в себя заглянуть. Воздух вокруг был наполнен не доброй сказкой, а страхом и болью, заставившими девочку на секунду сесть на колени перед ящиком с резными знаками на стенках. Из последних сил Мамита заставила себя встать и с криками убежала из заброшенного рудника, в котором вдруг стало невыносимо холодно.

Все-таки сказка, скрытая в шкатулке, была злой. А этот человек с дрожащими от какой-то странной радости руками еще и сам не знал, что злые сказки никогда не заканчиваются хорошо.


End file.
